The present invention relates to an airbag unit used for protecting a passenger in a vehicle, and a case for accommodating an airbag of the airbag unit. In particular, the present invention relates to a case capable of deforming in response to an external force to absorb an impact, and an airbag unit including the case.
An airbag unit for protecting a passenger is installed in an instrument panel of a vehicle, and includes a case, an airbag accommodated in the case, an inflator for expanding the airbag, and the like. Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-42994 has disclosed a structure having a retractable sliding member fastened with rivets or bolts on a sidewall of a case. When an object hits on an instrument panel, the sliding member retracts by sliding along the sidewall of the case.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-42994
In the airbag unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-42994, when the sliding member retracts, an end portion thereof is pushed into the sidewall of the case, thereby causing strong resistance.
In view of the problem described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a case of an airbag unit including a movable component that can always retract smoothly when an external force is applied.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airbag unit including the case.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.